New Beginnings
by Laurafxox
Summary: There's a new CSI in the team and she seems to get along with everyone but what happens when she gets along with one specific person very well. How do they deal with it. Danny/Oc No Lindsay sorry!
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

**Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfiction story not just my first CSI:NY one. I just started watching it and found myself in love with it, so I decided to try my hand at writing. Hopefully you'll like it I am trying my best. Please try not to flame me too much on my writing if you can and reviews would be awesome! First off a little character information for you all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing bar my oc Chloe and my plot, everything else isn't mine**

CSI: NY Story: New Beginnings

Character Background

Name: Chloe "Clo" Scott

Age: 23

Born: Ohio

Occupation: CSI in NYPD

Height: 5'3"

Looks: brunette hair and blue eyes, curvy build for height and average prettiness.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Arrival

I sat fidgeting on my seat. God I hated planes, never understood how they managed to stay in the air. I was on a one-way flight to New York City from Ohio state. I was just recently promoted to work on the Crime Scene Investigation team in the NYPD. Nice job right? Would be if I didn't have to travel on a plane but seeing as I started Monday and got the promotion on Friday night I didn't have the time to drive. I had heard a lot of stories about the team there; determined, fantastic at their job and rarely lost a case. Guess I've got one hell of a shadow over me then.

The plane touched the ground and as soon as the fasten seatbelt sign was off I was outta there. I collected my luggage and went to find a taxi because I wasn't going to rent a car if I'd be using public transport instead. I took a piece of paper out of my handbag and told the driver my address and I was on my way to my new home.

I was in apartment 10. This woman had just moved out and by the sound of her voice on the phone she sounded like she couldn't wait to get out of that place. It made me a bit skeptical of what it was like but I hate judging based on outward appearances. The flat itself was pretty cosy. Perfect for one person and fully furnished. I had been told to get my own sheets for the bed and towels but other than that everything was there. I went on a much needed shopping trip and got enough food to feed an army. I love eating but I have a strict workout schedule to keep me in shape. I'm not one of those girls who can eat anything they want and stay slim I have to work for it and to be honest it makes me feel a hell of a lot better about myself. I was really excited to start work tomorrow and I fell asleep into dreams of crimes.

* * *

**This is only the first chapter, I know its short but the rest will be much longer I promise, this is just to introduce the story! Hope you like it and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 First Day

**Hey guys, hope you liked the last chapter and as promised this one is much longer and actually has dialogue! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything except for Chloe and the plot!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - First Day

The next morning I woke up at 7am seeing as I didn't know how long it would take to get to work from my apartment. However I did know I had to get on a subway at 34th street and get back off at my work. I just had to figure out where 34th street was in relation to here. I left my apartment at quarter past 8 and noticed my neighbour in 11 leaving his too. He was quite tall compared to me and had sandy blonde hair and glasses. To be honest he was very attractive. He gave me a smile and I returned it walking towards the front door. Once out the door I really didn't have any idea where I was going and I turned behind me to ask my neighbour for directions but he was already waking down the sidewalk. I decided that there was a fifty percent chance he was going the right way so i decided to follow him.

Luck was on my side as he walked right down the steps of the 34th street subway, so being the foreign stalker I seemed to be I followed him into the subway. I sat down on a seat and the same guy sat down opposite me. I looked up at him and I could see a sort of recollection on his face as he tried to think where he knew me from. When we locked eyes he said

"You're my new neighbour right?"

"That's me, number 10" I replied shyly. I don't know why I seemed so shy I just guessed it was because of the whole new city new faces and everything.

"Yeah, I'm 11, but my names Danny Messer"

"Chloe Scott" I replied politely

"So where'd you move from Chloe" the way he said my name sent shivers down my spine. I loved the New York accent he had.

"Ohio" I replied feeling quite bad for giving him such short replies but it seemed my brain wasn't working this morning.

"Ah, nice"

"Yeah I got a promotion so here I am" I said with a chuckle at the end. He smiled at that. He was about to ask me another question because he opened his mouth but the intercom came on and my stop was announced. I quickly got up and excused myself saying it was nice meeting him and exited the subway, not noticing him get off the same stop as me.

I walked very fast for the time of the morning as I was scared I was going to be late. I walked into the building and told the receptionist that I was new and had to see a Mac Taylor about my job. She directed me to the elevator and told me what floor to stop at. I thanked her and got on the first elevator that came.

Walking into the CSI floor was like a whole new world. One I adored. The see-through glass walls showed me all the fantastic equipment that helped solve cases and I was in awe. I asked a woman who was walking past in a lab coat where I could find Mac Taylor and she pointed me in the direction of a man who seemed to be middle aged and looked deep in thought. I knocked on his door and he called me inside.

"How can I help you?" he asked me putting his hands in his pockets and giving me his full attention

"My name is Chloe Scott I'm new, just been promoted from Ohio and I'm told you're the man I need to see" I replied to him, my right hand firmly gripping my handbag for comfort.

"Yes I was told you would be starting today. Apparently your boss in Ohio said you were progressing very well for a recent graduate and told me I was a fool if I didn't hire you." he told me walking towards me.

"Well that's very kind of him sir, but I'm afraid that I'm no where near as good as the people in this crime lab" I replied looking down at my feet to hide my blush at his compliment.

"Call me Mac and let me decide how good you are, alright?"

"Yes Mac."

"Right well I'm very busy at the moment but I'll point you in the direction of the locker room and have Stella meet you there so she can give you a tour" he said smiling at me and ushering me outside. He pointed to the right and told me to follow the hall until I reached the locker room.

Inside the locker room there was a spare locker that had no name so I assumed that was mine. I had just put my things away and shut the locker door when this woman came in. She had blondish hair that was very curly, very high cheekbones and was very pretty.

"Hey there, I'm Stella. Mac said you needed a tour round the lab cause you're new here" she told me with a smile. I couldn't help smiling back as I replied

"Yeah I just moved here from Ohio"

"That's nice, feel like a new start or..."

"I got a promotion" I told her as we walked out of the locker room. We spent the next half hour going around the whole floor with Stella telling me where everything was. Her pager went off in her pocket so she took it out and had a look.

"Oh, Mac's calling everyone for a meeting about the case we're working on right now. The whole gang'll be there. Wanna go?" she asked me

"Yeah, I'd love to meet everyone. At least if you don't mind having me there?" I asked a bit shyly

"Nah come on, everyone'll be happy to meet you" she said with a bright smile on her face. I followed her to a conference room and sat down looking at the table and waiting for everyone else to come in. Mac was at the head of the table.

"Right guys" he started

"Mac, Danny's not here yet" a man with light brown hair and a fuzzy beard said

"Well we'll fill him in later then" he replied. "Now guys, we've got a new team member today, guys this is Chloe Scott, she's from Ohio" he said nodding towards me. "This is Adam Ross" he told me pointing to the man who had spoken before. "And this is Sheldon Hawkes" he said pointing to a black man wearing glasses. He smiled politely at me and I did the same. "And you already know Stella and myself. Don Flack is our NYPD police detective who works at the station and Danny is-"

"Right here" a man with a New York accent said coming in the doorway. I looked up and saw I familiar face. It was my neighbour Danny Messer. He didn't notice me because he was looking at Mac but it was definitely him.

"You're late Danny" Mac informed him, which I found weird as he was on the same subway as me

"Yeah I know I had to stop off to get something" He replied waving his hand at him and sitting down

"Well I was just introducing our new employee. Chloe Scott" Danny's head shot up at this and looked at Mac. Mac just nodded in my direction and Danny's eyes shifted and locked with mine. I gave him a shy smile and a smirk lit up his face

* * *

**Well Chloe's met Danny and the gang so all we can hope for is that they like her and she's good at the job! Hope you enjoyed thos chapter and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Drama on the 38th Floor

**Hey guys! Can't believe how many people have read this story since I put it up! I want to give a massive thanks to my first ever reviewer SoLongNotGoodnight really means a lot that you started off the reviews for me. Also a great big thanks to the two others who reviewed Kaycee-x John Cenaholic and AwesomePowers, glad you enjoy the story so far and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything other than Chloe and my plot**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Drama on the 38th floor

"Good to see you again 10" he said with the smirk still on his face. I just blushed and smiled. God why was I such an embarrassed state?

"You two know each other?" the man I had learned was Sheldon Hawkes asked looking between the two of us.

"Yeah she's my new neighbour. Apartment 10"

"I met him this morning on the subway" I explained trying to clear some things up

"Yeah I was gonna ask what her job was but she ran away" he replied turning to look at me. I just looked at Mac who seemed like he was getting a little

impatient

"If we could get on with the case" he said and all eyes turned to Mac. "Thank you. So what have we found so far from our evidence? Stella?"

"Well the fibers on her shirt match to the ones we found in Craig's apartment giving us the definite location of the murder" she explained

"And the prints on the knife found in the dumpster match those of Craig too so that puts him with the murder weapon" Adam added

"He also has no alibi for the modified time of death meaning he could have easily been at the crime scene" Hawkes told Mac

"I managed to salvage some of the security tape of that night. It was badly damaged but I should get a positive id on who was there" Danny said

"Well that gives us motive and enough evidence to put Craig at the crime scene with the weapon and that's enough to bring him in for questioning. Good work everyone and Danny tell me when you've got the tape working." Mac said in a very authoritative way. I just sat there staring at how well and efficiently they worked as a team and got the evidence needed. It amazed me and I couldn't wait to get into the action. Mac dismissed the meeting and everyone went their separate ways.

Stella turned around to face me and said "Hey you want to come and help me pack up the evidence? It'll give you something to do" she asked with a smile on her face. She seemed to always be smiling and it was very refreshing.

"Yeah that would be great" I replied walking towards her

"I'm so glad you're here!" she exclaimed "I need another girl around here to keep me sane." she said and I gave a soft chuckle. "Tell me all about yourself"

We spent the next two hours packaging all the evidence very carefully whilst I told Stella my life story and she shared hers. I could understand why she needed a girl to confide in because when you're working a case if something bothers you, no matter how close you are to a guy you know they'll never understand your point of view. We found out later that Danny had managed to get a positive id on Craig from the security footage and the case was closed. I was walking toward the locker room to get my purse as I needed money for lunch when I heard someone shout something behind me.

"Hey 10. Wait up!" I turned around and saw Danny jogging down the hall towards me. I stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"I've got a nickname already?" I asked with a sly smile on my face

"Well that is how you introduced yourself this morning" he replied matching my smile with his own. We started walking towards the locker room and he started speaking again

"I was gonna show you a great place to grab lunch since you're new and have no idea where you're going" he told me and from his tone I knew I had no choice in the matter

"Glad that's been decided for me" I replied

"Glad you're not objecting" he said looking down at me and smiling a big smile that reached his eyes. Such a brilliant blue colour. I couldn't stop staring

"Like what you see 10?" he asked smirking. I quickly blushed and looked away

"No. Just...er...observing. Yeah observing. That should work" I said quietly, shocked that I had been blatantly staring at him.

"Observing...yeah. Good cover up 10. I know I'm just irresistible" he said with a laugh

"Oh please, get over yourself Danny boy and take me to lunch" we both laughed at this and he took me out to a nice little cafe that did lunch. We sat outside and exchanged life stories just like I had done with Stella earlier that morning. Danny got a call on his cell and we paid for our lunch.

"Seems like we've got a homicide. Just after you finish one case another one pops up outta the blue" he said sighing " I'm gonna go to the crime scene you get yourself back to the lab. Unfortunately we need to see how well you cope before we let you out in the field" he said before he walked off in the opposite direction from the office. I walked back onto the CSI floor and walked over to where Adam was standing at a table looking at some clothes.

"Hey Adam"

"Hmm? Oh hey Chloe. I'm just looking through some old clothes in case anything was missed. We have to do this on occasion" he told me

"Sounds like fun" I replied half sarcastically and got a chuckle in response.

"Well it's better than waiting around until they bring the evidence back from the crime scene" he told me

"Are you not allowed to go to the scene either?" I asked curiously

"No I am, I just choose not to sometimes. Let's me get the work stations prepared you know" he said. I admired his dedication, it seemed that everyone was very dedicated here.

"That's great Adam" I said smiling at him. He was really cute. Not as attractive as Danny but very cute none the less. The elevator doors opened and in came Stella and Danny with a body. Now I know I'm new but I was told the morgue was in the basement. I was about to ask why the body was here but Adam beat me to it

"You guys do know the morgue is downstairs" he said

"We know it's just that there seems to be some vital evidence in the bones and we don't know how stable it is" Stella replied. Did that mean there could be some sort of toxic chemical in the bones? They set the body up in one of the floor's more stable rooms and left it there to bring up the evidence.

"Hey Chloe, could you go and make sure there is no valuable evidence in that room that we might've missed" Stella asked me on her way out. I looked at Adam and shrugged, making my way into the room. I quickly checked the room and didn't see anything that would be classified as evidence and was about to walk out when I heard a sizzling noise. I turned and faced the body and saw the skin fizzing away from something inside. The sizzling was causing a gas to be released and i had no idea what that gas could be.

All of a sudden alarms start wailing and the whole floor went on red alert. Reinforced walls came down around the room I was sealed in. I ran over to the door and tried to pull it open but it was automatically locked. I saw Adam trying to override the red alert on a computer in the next room but nothing seemed to be working. A ventilation system opened and I realized that someone thought this could be a harmful gas coming from the victim and they were trying to get rid of it by removing all gases from the room. That meant that there would be no oxygen in this room either. I was going to die

* * *

**So, we're straight into some major drama and its only the third chapter! Hopefully this isn't too fast cause I plan on the whole story to be full of action and drama! Please tell me what you think and review! It means a lot to me!**


	4. Chapter 4 Autopsy Time

**Hey guys, I felt bad keeping you all waiting in suspense so here is chapter 4! I want to thank my reviewers of the last chapter Kaycee-x John Cenaholic - This particular plot line isn't from an episode of CSI NY as far as I know nut they did something like it in Bones, however this is very different from that, and thanks to thefishbelly as well for reviewing. Please keep it up and enjoy the next chapter**

**Disclaimer - Don't own anything but Chloe and the plot**

* * *

****Chapter 4 - Autopsy time

Mac came running onto the floor and came straight to the room I was locked in.

"What happened Chloe?" he asked scarily angry

"Nothing, the skin on the body started sizzling and all of a sudden everything went on red alert. It was like the skin reacted to the air" I explained as I kept trying to open the door

"So why the hell are you trapped in there?" he shouted at me

"I was asked to remove any evidence from the room incase it could get contaminated" I replied too scared to shout back at him

"Its true Mac, that's exactly what happened" Adam said coming to my defense "I was here the whole time but didn't notice anything was wrong until the alarms started going off. I tried to re-route the security and open the door, but until the system knows that's there's no harmful gases in there it's sealed shut. I'm sorry"

"And the building's programmed to remove every gas in that room so as no harmful ones get to us" Mac replied, his face grim. Just then Stella and Danny came back onto the floor

"We heard the alerts going off from outside where we were collecting the rest of the evidence." Stella told us as she ran towards Mac.

"Yeah, the elevators are down so we had to use the stairs. That's a workout and a half" he said with a chuckle until he notice the look on Mac's face. "What's going on Mac?" Danny asked concerned. Mac moved to the side and pointed in my direction. I could see Danny's eyes widen in shock. He came up to the reinforced wall and looked at me sternly "What the hell are you doing in there 10?" he asked

"Oh just felt like having a chat with this dead person here...I'm trapped Danny what do you think?" I said quite angrily.

"Guys we need to figure out how we're gonna get Chloe out of there and we can't do that if we're at each others throats." Stella said as the voice of reason.

"Right. Adam said that the system would shut itself off if it knew that there were no harmful gases in that room" Mac said turning to face Adam.

"Yeah that's true but by the how fast the gases are being removed from the room, I'd say Chloe has an hour and a half of oxygen left. Two hours max." Adam said looking very sad. Everyone was very quiet for a moment as they tried to figure out what to do

"Well it looks like I've got to get started then, doesn't it" I said turning away from the door and walking towards the body.

"What do you mean Chloe?" Stella asked me

"Well if the only way the system will shut down is to make sure there are no harmful gases in this room, I'll just have to make sure there are no harmful gases here." I told them

"But how are you gonna do that?" Adam asked

"Well, I gotta find out where this gas is coming from and what is making it. Looks like I gotta autopsy huh" I said smiling "Any chance we could get Sid up here? Just to walk me through it" I asked Mac

"He'll be on his way up right now" he replied looking proud and going off to call Sid up. I guess keeping your cool in a situation where you could possibly die gains respect from Mac. Duly noted. I spent the time waiting for Sid trying to find sharp tools. I found a pen lid, a power saw- used for cutting into skulls- a pair of wire cutters and my pocket knife. I always carry one in my shoe in case anything happens - I've heard what can happen on the streets on New York and I'm not taking any chances. Sid came in through the stairwell doors the second I put my pocket knife on the space I had cleared out on a table.

"Well that's one hell of a workout!" Sid said in his usual bright manner. What can I do for you?" he asked Mac

"We've got Chloe trapped in a room that's quickly losing oxygen"

"Oh that's bad. But I don't see why you need me? I'm not of any help really" Sid said regretfully

"Yes you are" Mac replied "Chloe needs to do an autopsy to find out where the gas is coming from and what's causing it so as she can find out if it's harmful or not"

"That's where you come in" Stella continued "You're the only one who knows how to do a thorough autopsy and you need to lead her through it"

"Oh right, I see now" Sid said "Can she hear me in there?"

"I can hear you if you use the phone Adam's been holding, it's on loudspeaker so I know whats going on outside" I told him pointing to Adam

"Oh I wondered why you were holding a phone" Sid said to Adam "I just thought it was normal" I chuckled at Adam's face. His look of shock was hilarious

"Right, so can we get started?" I asked "I think I only have coming up to an hour of oxygen left and I really don't want to die thanks"

Sid talked me through using the power saw to carefully cut round the whole of the torso. Seeing as I didn't have any clamps to open a cut in the centre of the body i'd have to take the whole of the torso's skin off to get to the organs. Sid first told me to check the lungs by piercing them with my pocket knife to see if any gas came out. After that was clear I had to do the same to each of the organs and when nothing gave off any gas I got a little bit frustrated.

"Why is nothing happening?" I shouted

"10, hey 10. Chloe!" Danny's voice forced me to look in his direction "You'll find out what's causing this. I promise you will. You've just got to keep trying okay?" he assured me. I smiled

"Yeah, okay" I replied

"Hey guys, Chloe" Adam said in a very glum tone

"What is it Adam?" Mac asked a bit impatiently

"It's just that, because Chloe opened the body, it says that the volume of oxygen she has left in the room is only about half an hours worth"

"What?" I exclaimed "But I had about an hour! This is bullshit" I shouted punching the reinforced glass.

"Calm down Chloe" Stella said

"I'm trying to be calm Stella I really am but I'm so scared! I don't want to die yet! I'm so scared" I walked back over to the body while everyone was silent after my outburst. I did a final check up over the body and was just about to give up when I saw a glinting from behind the left lung, where the heart is.

"Guys. I might have found something"

* * *

**Wonder what it is she's found! Sorry for another cliffhanger but the whole story is pretty much going to be cliffhangers, hope that's ok. So please tell me what you think I love hearing from you! Review! **


	5. Chapter 5 Its What?

**Hey guys, I'm back. Hopefully you didn't wait too long. I've decided to make things easier for me to update every Sunday if I can. Major thanks to Kaycee-x John Cenaholic, you've been my constant reviewer and it means a lot that you would take the time to do so. Hopefully this chapter will answer your questions. And the Bones episode I got the idea from is "The Bones that Foam" if you wanted. Please please review it means so much to me and enjoy Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything apart from Chloe and my plots**

* * *

****Chapter 5 - Its What?

They all turned to face me as I peered into the open corpse.

"What is it 10?" Danny asked coming right up to the glass

"Well I don't know yet, gimme a sec" I replied trying to maneuver my way around the lungs "Hey Sid" I called

"Yeah Chloe?"

"Is there any easy way for me to remove the lungs to get an better view of the heart?" I asked

"Well yeah but the lungs are actually a lot heavier than you think. You got the strength?"

"Believe me I'm running on pure adrenaline here, I can remove a pair of lungs" I replied making the elder man chuckle. He turned to the rest of the group

"I like her, she's got spunk!" he told them making me smile. He turned back around to face me and walked me through the easiest way to remove the lungs and what angle to have them at. It took a few minutes but I managed to get a clear view into the heart. I used a magnifying glass to get a closer look at the heart and noticed a small puncture wound.

"Guys there's a puncture wound, right in the centre of the heart" I told them

"If there's a puncture wound in the heart, why didn't we see one on the actual skin of the vic?" Stella asked

"The sizzling of the skin must have obscured the wound from Chloe's view" Adam replied "How big is the puncture Chloe?" he asked me

"No bigger than a small syringe, it's really small. I wouldn't have been able to see it without the magnifying glass"

"Well, we might have found our COD and cause of the gas"Mac said "Try and find out what is in there Chloe"

"Doing it now Mac" I replied. I got out my pocket knife and cut into the heart "You guys so owe me a new pocket knife!" I told them. They all chucked. I opened up the heart and saw a very shiny substance. I got a pair of tweezers from a drawer in the room as its protocol to have gloves and tweezers in every room. I lifted out a piece of the substance and moved over to the mobile chemical analysis machine.

"Chloe, I don't want to rush you but we're talking about 10 minutes of air left" Adam said

"Come on 10, you can do it" Danny said trying to cheer me on

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Danny. Just give me a minute to let this work." I said to them. Mac had started pacing and I heard a door slam. I couldn't stop what I was doing cause I was running out of time but I heard heavy footsteps like running coming towards us.

"We heard what happened but had to stay to finish processing the scene" I heard Hawkes' voice say. I looked up and both him and Flack were now here

"How you holding up Clo?" Flack asked

"Alright, starting to find it hard to breathe and regretting most of my life but other than that just swell Flack thanks" I replied a bit sarcastically. I didn't want to be mean but I wasn't in the mood to play nice.

"It's gonna be fine, we'll get you outta there" Hawkes said

"Well you better, cause I found out what the substance is" I told the group. Mac was the one to speak up

"What is it?"

"It's liquid metal" I said looking up at them

"What? Liquid metal?" Flack said confused

"How would that make the skin sizzle?" Stella asked

"My guess is the vic was injected with it while she was still alive and since it went straight into the heart the heat of the metal must have reacted with the blood causing it to boil or sizzle in this case, so the gas coming off of the skin could only have been steam. My question is why the body only started reacting to the metal when it got into this lab" I said to the group

"Really? Well my question is why would our security system have a red alert to steam?" Mac asked having stopped pacing

"Well the only way that would happen is if somebody tripped it right?" Danny asked

"But who would do such a thing?" Stella said

"Well its got to be somebody in this building and nearly everyone has access to that system" Flack said

"Well we've got to find them" Mac said with his usual tone of authority

"Mac, that would be like finding a needle in a haystack" Hawkes said

"Guys can we get me outta here please" I said "I'm not doing so go-" I cut myself of by collapsing to the ground taking really shallow breathes

"10!" Danny shouted and came rushing to the glass

"All our talking made us forget that Chloe has less than five minutes" Stella said

"Adam, we know what the gas is, go and try to reset the system and hurry" Mac said

"Yes boss"

"Flack, I want all the security footage for this floor since the body came in and up to two hours before"

"On it now Mac" he replied

"Sheldon, I need you to start on your crime scene, we can't let our work stop yet, okay?"

"You got it" Hawkes replied

"Stella, help Sheldon out, he'll fill you in on everything" She nodded and followed Hawkes "And Danny" Mac looked down to the man who was trying to talk to Chloe. "Danny" he looked up "Make sure she doesn't die"

"Wouldn't do anything else"

"Mac's pretty good at organizing everyone isn't he" I asked Danny

"Yeah, he's a real good boss. I think he loves telling people what to do" I laughed "Try to conserve your air 10" he said gently to me

"What the point? I've got less than two minutes left of air, as much faith as I have in Adam I don't think he's gonna get me outta here in time"

"Where did all this negativity come from huh?" Danny asked smiling. I smiled back

"I dare you to be completely positive when you're about to die"

"You're not gonna die 10, hey look at me." I kept my eyes closed it was just too much of an effort "Chloe" he said softly. I looked up when he actually said my name. "You are not gonna die today. I promise you that" he said so sincerely

"Glad that's been decided for me" I said smiling he smiled back repeating what we said earlier that day when he took me to lunch

"Glad you're not objecting"

My breathing started to get very erratic as I was trying to get any oxygen from the air that was rapidly losing it. I thought I heard Danny call my name and the sound of something around me being lifted but I couldn't made out much. My vision started getting hazy and I was seeing spots.

"Stay with me 10, stay with me!" that was the last thing I heard before my world went black

* * *

**Is she dead? Oh no! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the drama it contains. Please review its awesome getting to hear what you like about my story. Stay tuned for Chapter 6 next Sunday! See you then!**


	6. Chapter 6 Suspicion in the Lab

**Hey guys Its Sunday and like I promised a new update! I've been working really hard on trying to make this story exciting and would really appreciate reviews on what you think cause I've got like 200 hits but only 7 reviews. Thanks again to my number 1 reviewer Kaycee-x John Cenaholic, your reviews mean the world to me! Please enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer - I only own Chloe and my plots**

* * *

****Chapter 6 - Suspicion in the Lab

I didn't know where I was. There was nothing. Nothing, just darkness and cold. I kept hearing faint noises but I couldn't see anything. It was terrifying. I was lying down on my back but there was no floor. I was lying on nothing. I tried to remember what had happened and struggled, my head seemed really cloudy and trying to make out a clear thought was hard.

Finally I remembered the body. The body of steam and the room without air. So that's where I was. Dead. Fun place to be right! I kept feeling this pull on my chest even though there was nothing there so I tried to ignore it. However the constant repeated pressure on my chest really frustrated me so I just stopped and thought only about the pressure on my chest. I deduced that maybe of I thought about it, it would tell me what it was. Stupid idea right? Well I was dead what did I care. I focused on the pressure and felt this strange pull in my stomach.

I sat up gasping for air, eyes wide open. I was breathing heavily as I looked around me. I saw all of my team mates looking at me with relieved faces and smiles. That pulling feeling must have been the feeling of getting air in my lungs and actually breathing again. I stood up with the help of the paramedic who revived me and nearly got knocked back down. Stella had me in a bone crushing hug

"I thought we were going to lose you and we've not even had enough time to get really acquainted" she told me

"Don't worry I don't plan on going anywhere yet" I said smiling and wincing at the pain in my chest.

"Good to have you back Chloe" Mac said patting my shoulder

"Thanks Mac."

"Yeah for a second there we thought you wouldn't make it" Hawkes told me

"For a second, neither did I. It was really weird cause all there was was darkness. Just darkness." I said taking a seat "I don't ever want to go there again"

"Trust me 10. I'll...we'll make sure that never happens" Danny said clearing this throat after his slip up. I just smiled and nodded

"I think it would be best if you took some sick says off Chloe" Mac instructed me

"What? But I just got here, it's only my first day!" I exclaimed

"Clo, you've just had a traumatic experience. You almost died. You can't just go straight back into work" Flack said

"But I have to find out who did this"

"We didn't find any evidence of someone tampering with the system Chloe" Mac said

"But someone had to have done something. The system would not react that way to steam! Would it Adam" I turned to the man who hadn't said a word since I woke up. If anyone would support me against Mac it would be Adam. He looked like he was in deep thought, probably debating whether to take my side or Mac's

"Well Chloe's right something must have happened, things like that don't just occur in designs like the one we have, but it may not have been anyone here" he said playing it safe by agreeing with everyone

"Chloe at the moment we just don't have enough evidence to even start figuring out what happened" Hawkes said

"I understand." I said "So what can I do to help?" I asked praying not to be sent home. Mac saw the look in my eyes and figured it would be best to keep me here

"You and Danny can package up the evidence on the Crammer case. Someone needs to do it" he said and walked off. Everyone started leaving to go do their jobs

"You did a great job in there Chloe" Sid said to me "If you ever want a job in the morgue, you just say" he said smiling and walked away. I turned to Danny. He hadn't said anything since his slip up earlier. Before I had a chance to say anything he just gave me a hug. We stayed that way for a few minutes, in each others embrace until I pulled away.

"Lets go and package some evidence, what do you say?" I asked him smiling

"Yeah, sounds good to me"

We silently walked to a room a few doors down. The silence was surprisingly not uncomfortable, we just seemed to be okay with each others company. We started packing away evidence when I decided to voice a concern that had been on my mind

"Danny?" he looked up at me from his station "Do you think someone tripped the alarm?"

"To be honest 10, I think it's the only logical explanation, but the fact that it happened in a crime lab means that everyone knows how to cover up any evidence we could have found" he said glumly

"Yeah I know every person in here could get away with murder" I said looking around through the glass walls.

"We're just lucky they didn't today" Danny said smiling at me

"True. But seeing as they didn't succeed today. What's to stop them from trying again. If we don't know who this person is, everyone of us in this crime lab is potentially in mortal danger

* * *

**What did you think guys? You like it so far? Please give me your feedback it really helps make my writing better! I'll see you all next Sunday for Chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7 Case 1

**Hey guys, Its Sunday again which means the next chapter! Hopefully with the weeks wait you've not all left me. Another big shout out to my reviewing legend Kaycee-x John Cenaholic I've been trying to keep true to the characters and I'm glad that's coming across. Also thanks to a new reviewer Gryffindor4eva means a lot to me that you took the time out to write a review! As usual keep the reviews coming and enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my plot lines and Chloe**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Case 1

After we had finished packaging all the evidence from the Crammer case we were left at 3pm with nothing to do. Danny decided to go and see if Mac would give us any other jobs and I waited in the lab. There was a computer in the lab and I had a curious urge to try and see what the security system was like. I walked over to the computer and sat down in front of it. I cracked my knuckles and placed my hands on the keys.

I spent about 15 minutes figuring out how to trip the security system and found out how simple it was. In case of emergency the system could be tripped with a four digit code. It was that easy. Now I've never been the best with computers but it's one of the things you have to learn in your course to become a CSI. I decided to try and think of a way to create a new system that wasn't so easy to break into but would go off itself if it noticed any harmful chemicals. I figured that by re routing the controls to the heat and motion sensors in the lab then it would go off on its own if it noticed anything strange. I also wanted to create a back up to be able to open the reinforced walls in case what happened to me happens to anyone else but I figured I would need Adam's help for that.

I walked around the lab for a while trying to find Adam. I saw his light brown hair in a lab to my left so I walked in and knocked on the door. He had just put something in the chemical analysis machine and looked up to me.

"Hey Chloe" he said smiling

"Hey Adam." I said returning the smile "You busy right now?"

"No, I've got about 20 minutes until this is analyzed so what can I help you with?"

"Well I've just finished re routing the controls of the security system to prevent any sort of tampering by making it have to go off itself but I need your help to try and set up a back up to open the doors in case any other member of staff gets caught up in that situation." I said walking towards him

"Why did you come to me?" he asked

"Well I did notice you trying to re route the system when I got stuck in that room so I'm guessing you're a bit of a genius when it come to computers" I said smiling at his blush from my compliment

"Well I guess I do know how to work them quite well" Adam replied trying to be modest "I could certainly give it a shot!" he said as he walked over to the computer in the room

"Great! Thanks for this Adam" I said smiling as I followed him to the computer. He sat down and I came over to his right side and placed my hand on the back of the chair.

"So I can see what you've done so far with the security system. Nice work by the way" I smiled at his comment "And I can see what you want me to do it just might take some time to do it cause I have to sync up the door controls to a set code to be able to release them." he turned around to face me in his seat "You get what I'm saying right?" he asked

"Mostly. Somethings are just going right over my head but I get most of it. You're gonna have to teach me how to work the computers though"

"Sure no problem, let me just finish this it shouldn't take too long" he said. There was a knock at the door and we both looked up. Danny was standing there with car keys in his hand.

"Hey 10, we've got a case." he said

"But you told me at lunch I wasn't allowed out until Mac saw I was capable" I replied a bit nervous to go out into the field.

"10, after your display of courage and determination in the face of death you are ready for the field. Mac's words not mine, but we all feel the same anyway" he told me. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, just gimme a a sec." I said and turned to Adam. "You got this?" I asked him secretly hoping he said yes. He smiled at me and replied

"Yeah, I got this. Have fun on your first case in the field" I smiled and hugged him while saying thanks in his ear and followed Danny to the lift.

"So what were you doing with Adam then?" he asked trying to sound casual. I smirked

"We were just re-doing the security system to make sure nothing like what happened to me happens to anyone again" I said finding it funny that he seemed jealous of me spending time with Adam.

"Well that's good. I don't know about you but I never want to go through something like that again" he replied as we entered the elevator. I just looked at him with a look that said "seriously" and scoffed, rolling my eyes. He noticed and smirked.

The car journey to the scene was a bit quiet but neither of us seemed to mind. It was comfortable silence witch seemed to be common for us. We arrived at an apartment block in alphabet city and went into a apartment on avenue B. We walked inside the apartment to find Flack looking around.

"Wanting to become a CSI Flack?" I asked going over to him. He turned his head to face me and smiled.

"No just doing your job for you cause you take so long to get here." we both chuckled at this. "How you feeling Clo?" he asked looking a bit concerned

"I am completely fine Flack. Except that I'm a bit nervous about my first case" I said looking at my feet.

"Well Clo, if your half as good as you were locked in that lab I'm sure you'll be fine" he said and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I looked up and smiled

"Thanks Flack. Now point me in the direction of the vic" he pointed to the fire escape where Danny was already crouching beside the body that was just inside the room. I walked over to him and noticed the female was dressed in a very provocative manner, suggesting she was some sort of night club dancer or worse.

"You know this totally reminds me of one of my favourite musicals" I said crouching down level with Danny.

"Really? I've never been a fan of musicals." I looked at him appalled. "What?" he asked

"That my friend has to change!" I said. Everyone should love musicals!

"Well we've got no blood, no evidence of a bullet hole or a wound of any sort so we can rule out pretty much every weapon" Danny told me "I'm gonna check the flat, you work on the vic, 'kay?" he asked but it seemed that I didn't have a choice in the matter cause he was already gone.

I checked over the whole body and saw no wound of any sort, confirming Danny's theory. I did notice that she was caked in make up and tanning oils which Sid would take care of when he autopsied. I got up off my knees and took pictures of the vic. She seemed to have something under her nails which I took a sample of and also found some red flecks in her hair and took a sample of those. I decided I didn't need to get DNA and fingerprints cause Sid would get those. I turned to Flack and said

"The body's good to go to Sid. I've got nothing else to collect on her." he nodded and walked out the door to get the workers from the morgue. I heaved a sigh and went to find Danny to give him some help

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 7, review please! I'll see you all next Sunday!**


	8. Chapter 8 What is this Rent?

**Hey guys! Its Sunday again so update day! I hope you are all staying with me, and I hope you like how I'm trying to make it have some sort of storyline other than just the romance. Thanks to my reviewers especially Kaycee-x John Cenaholic! You get a massive cookie for your reviews :) Here's chapter 8, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything bar Chloe and my plots**

* * *

****Chapter 8 - What is this - Rent?

"You find anything here, Danny?" I asked him. He was standing on the bed looking up at the ceiling fan

"Not much, no signs of forced entry and I believe the victim could have know their killer" he said

"What makes you say that?" I asked moving over to the window in the bedroom

"Well" he said picking something up from the fan and turning to face me. "Seems she had a pretty fun time" he said holding a used condom in between his index finger and thumb.

"Oh that is gross" I said turning away.

"What? You don't like condoms?" Danny asked getting off the bed

"Not that, the fact that it managed to get onto the ceiling fan" I said dusting the window sill for prints

"Oh yeah, that is quite an achievement" Danny said bagging the evidence.

"I can't find any fingerprints in here so I'm gonna try the fire escape 'kay?" I asked already moving towards the door

"Yeah sure, sure. I'm gonna check the bathroom" Danny replied. I went back into the main room and went over to the fire escape. I dusted the sill and glass of the window and found a fingerprint on the inside and a whole hand print on the outside of the window. Looks like someone was wanting access inside. I noticed a small thing at the right side of the window sill and got my tweezers out. I held it up to the light and saw it was a nail, as if someone had broken it opening or closing the window. Danny came back through from the bathroom and I turned to face him

"Whad'ya find?" he asked

"I found a fingerprint, handprint and a broken nail on the window as if someone broke it opening or closing the window yet the vic didn't have any broken nails" I replied

"So maybe the nail belongs to our killer?"

"That's what I was thinking. So you get anything?" I asked him, he sighed

"Not much, either the killer is very good at cleaning up behind him or it was suicide. I did find a syringe in the bin though" he said holding up the evidence bag

"But why would a killer who leaves no traces leave the possible murder weapon?" I asked curiously

"Maybe it really was suicide though" Danny replied

"Maybe. But I don't know if she would have been able to get to the bin in the bathroom and back to the fire escape before whatever killed her worked its magic." I told him walking towards the door "We're gonna have to wait until the tox screen comes through. There's nothing else to catalogue here, let's go back to the lab and process what we got." Danny nodded and we left the apartment. We passed Flack on the way out of the building, he was interviewing this guy who had long blonde hair and was wearing quick punk-like clothes. When Flack spotted us coming out of the apartment he stopped the interview and walked over to us.

"Apparently that guy's name is Dodger and he's the on-off boyfriend of our vic who's name is Cici" he stated. I just looked at him confused "What's wrong Clo?" he asked seeing my face

"Are you really being serious with those names?"

"Well that's what I was told their names are. Dodger said that our vic was in his flat but he was out. Cici lives in the flat below. She must have climbed up the fire escape and entered through the window" he said

"Well then the handprint I found will probably belong to her then huh?" Flack nodded in agreement.

"Well we should get back to the lab" Danny said "Do us a favour and open up our vic's apartment, we're probably gonna wanna search in there too."

"Sure thing, see you later then" Flack responded We walked to the car and put our evidence bags in the boot. We were driving for about 10 minutes when Danny turned to me

"10? You got dinner plans tonight?" I just sort of looked at him startled. That was the last thing I was expecting to come out of his mouth

"What?"

"Are you busy tonight for dinner?" he asked slowly pronouncing each word

"Yeah I heard you, you don't have to be so condescending." I replied

"Well...?"

"Depends on how long it takes to work this case" I said

"I don't think Mac would be too upset to hear we blew off a couple of hours of work to eat." Danny replied with a laugh

"True but it is only my first day Danny"

"Really? It feels like its been a week!" he exclaimed

"That's just because so much has happened today" I reminded him

"So about dinner. What do you say?" he asked smirking

"Sounds good to me

* * *

**What did you think? I'm finally getting some actual romance into the story, their first date! Please review and I'll see you all next Sunday!**


	9. Chapter 9 Dinner For Two

**Hey guys, I'm back for the next chapter. I really think updating every week i much easier for me. Thanks to all who have subscribed and favourited this story and reviewed it. Thanks to my constant reviewer, who has now changed their name. Thanks LovesToRead789 your reviews mean a lot. Hopefully you'll enjoy the next chapter, its full of fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Chloe and my plot.**

* * *

****Chapter 9 - Dinner For Two

We sat in a French restaurant where the menu was so complex I didn't understand a word of it. It had a lovely atmosphere and seemed like a perfect place for a date, if that was what this was. We both went home after dropping off the evidence at the lab and changed into more dinner worthy attire. I had on a red cocktail dress the hugged my figure and stopped above the knee. Danny was wearing a grey shirt and black dress pants.

"You scrub up quite nicely Danny" I said smirking at him.

"Well I would have said the same about you but that would have been an understatement" he replied matching my smirk with his own.

"So how many women have you said that line to then?" I asked him cocking my head to the left a little

"None that have called me out on it 10"

"What is it with you constantly calling me that?" I asked him taking a sip of the wine in front of me

"What, 10?"

"Yeah"

"Its a way of showing my friendship, I give everyone a nickname."

"But I've never heard you call Flack by any other name, or Stella"

"I did when I first met them but that was years ago and the magic seems to have worn off"

"Oh" I replied quietly

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked cautiously

"Stop what?"

"Calling you 10?"

"No, I kinda like it. It makes me feel special"

"And that you are" Danny replied with a chuckle "So tell me all about yourself"

"Well what do you want to know?" I asked trying to evade the question

"I don't know, your dreams, your hopes? Plans for the future?"

"My dream is already coming true, I mean I'm working for one of the best crime scene labs in the world so I'm so happy! My hope is to settle down and start a family soon, and that's also my plans for the future. You?"

"My dream is to learn to cook" I burst out laughing when he said that.

"What?" he asked feigning offence

"I just find that really funny" I said while still laughing

"Its a legitimate dream!" he argued "Anyway my hope is to impress Mac, believe me it's a hard thing to do" I smiled at him

"And your plan for the future?"

"Ah yes. I want to find a girl and fall madly in love"

"That's probably not going to happen" I said to him looking at the table

"Why not? I'm not good enough?" he asked slightly offended

"No I didn't mean it wouldn't happen to you specifically I meant that falling in love with someone and have them love you back is nearly impossible to do"

"Why do you think that?" he asked me curiously

"Well my parents were divorced before I was five and even when my mum found someone new she was never happy. It just seems to me that love is fiction. It's not real life"

"Well maybe you just have to find that someone who'll make you feel different" Danny told me

"I guess" I replied softly. The waiter came over and we were just about to order our food when both our phones rang.

Danny looked at me "It's Mac" he said holding up his phone

"Sid" I replied holding up mine. I turned to the waiter and said "Sorry but we've got to take these.

"Detective Scott" I said into the device

"Hey Chloe it's Sid"

"Hey Sid, what's up?"

"How are you? It feels like ages since we talked last"

"I'm doing good thanks, I'm actually at dinner right now."

"Oh that sounds nice, what are you having?" he replied sounding genuinely interested

"Well we didn't get that far"

"We?"

"Danny and I" I said silently praying I could get back to ordering my food

"Oh, I'm sorry to have to interrupt your date with Danny then" he said with a smile in his voice

"It's not a date just two work friends out for dinner" I replied

"Right, got you" Sid said, obviously not believing me. I rolled my eyes

"So was there a reason you called?" I asked starting to feel the hunger in my stomach

"Yes, it seems like there's something weird going on with the body you brought in. I went to Mac about but he said that this was your case and to speak to you first. That's quite an honour already. Mac saying that it was your case" Sid said getting a bit off track

"Sid, focus. What's wrong with the body?"

"I don't really know, it's not something I can describe over the phone. I'm sorry to cut your dinner short but you're gonna have to come in" I sighed heavily

"Sure Sid, I'll be there as soon as I can"

"See you soon then Chloe" Sid replied and hung up the phone. Just as I put my phone back in my purse Danny came back inside. It seemed that he had taken his call outside.

"Sid needs me to go in and check out something to do with our vic" I said shaking my head

"Mac needs me to come in to catalogue some evidence as Hawkes is at a crime scene and Stella can't do it all alone" Danny said sitting back down

"Well at least we're not leaving each other alone" I said smiling a little

"I guess we'll have to reschedule this for another time then?"

"I guess, but hopefully we won't be interrupted. I want to be able to eat once in a while" I said with a chuckle

"I know, I feel the same. Well let's go" Danny said motioning to the waiter to pay for the wine we drank

"So whose more stable to drive?" I asked

"I had half a glass so I'll drive" Danny replied

"Being the responsible male? I like it" I said to him as I got in the passenger side

"Well I do try when there is a lady involved" he said smirking

"I'm a lady now? Gosh don't I feel special" I replied smirking also

"Just shut up and buckle in"

* * *

**So what did you think? I've still got some plot in there but lots of fluff too. Please review, reviews are love! See you all next Sunday!**


	10. Chapter 10 Evidence is Key

**Hey guys, I know its been like 3 weeks since I last updated but I've been super busy. That's not an excuse I actually have, see i'm in the Edinburgh Fringe Festival this year and I've been in rehearsals for that constantly and still am but I've been writing the story in my breaks and knew i had to get this chapter out to you. Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me and to those new comers who are reading this story. Thanks for the subscriptions and favourites, it means a lot that you want to read more. Hopefully I'll get another chapter out tonight to make up for my lack of updating. Again I am very sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything bar my oc's and plot.**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Evidence is Key

We arrived at the lab about 15 minutes later. I felt really awkward walking into the building still decked out in fancy dinner attire but that's the job, you could be anywhere when the call you in. As I expected everyone stared at Danny and me as we entered but I shrugged it off as we approached the elevators.

"I'm gonna get a different one, okay?" I said to Danny

"What, you don't wanna be see with me?" he replied smirking just a little.

"No it's not that. I'm going to the basement and your going to the 38th floor. Just seems like a waste of time to me."

"Oh, that makes sense then." he replied. "Good luck" he said as the doors for our elevators opened.

"You too" I walked into the elevator and patiently waited to get to the morgue on the bottom floor. It didn't take too long seeing as it was only a few floors down. When I arrived I heard a wolf whistle and looked to see Sid waiting for me with a smile on his face.

"Doesn't someone look drop dead gorgeous?" he asked. I smiled at his humour and the intended pun as I shyly walked towards him. I have never been too comfortable with people complimenting me.

"Thanks Sid." I said quietly

"What's the occasion? Oh yes I remember. You were on a date." he said grinning from ear to ear.

"It wasn't a date. It was just two work colleges having a meal" I said trying to sound more certain than I was.

"Then why are you blushing Chloe?" Sid replied. I tried to answer, my mouth opened a couple of times but I couldn't seem to think of a better response than 'so's your face' so I just gave up.

"What's up with our vic then Sid?" I asked wanting to move this along so I could try and get some food before I died.

"Well its kind of weird. I've never really seen it before so I don't know what to make of it." Sid replied walking towards our vic's body. I followed picking up some gloves along the way incase I needed to do anything. We got to the corpse of Cici and Sid stood behind her head.

"I don't see anything weird Sid" I said carefully looking at the body

"Yeah but tell me, what _do_ you see?"

"I don't see anything Sid. Nothing at all" I replied a bit confused as to where this was going.

"Exactly there's nothing to see. No notable puncture wound that would identify a COD, no nothing." he said motioning to the body.

"Then how is she dead?" I asked

"How indeed. See it took me a long time to figure out how this woman wound up dead in this morgue, but then after spending an hour looking through a magnifying glass I found this." Sid said moving the magnifying glass above the heart. "Take a look"

I peered into the glass and saw the tiniest of puncture holes right above the heart. I gasped and snapped my head up to face Sid, he was nodding as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"I've only ever seen this once before" Sid said to me eyes grave.

"The sizzling body in the lab" I replied understanding what Sid was saying. Someone was playing us, and they were deadly. All I knew is that Mac had to hear about this. I ran to the elevator with Sid hot on my tail and we made our way up to the 38th floor. I pretty much ran straight to Mac's office and entered without even knocking.

"Mac!" I shouted. He looked up alarmed and stood up from his desk. He noticed my clothes and chuckled.

"How was your date?" he asked grinning just like Sid had.

"Mac! This is serious!" He could obviously see from my face that I wasn't playing around.

"What is it Chloe. What's wrong?" he asked, coming to stand directly in front of me. I had to wait for a few seconds to catch my breath and as soon as Sid entered Mac's office I started.

"Remember the body that came into the lab? When the building went into lockdown?" I asked. Mac just nodded not wanting to stop me mid flow. "Well remember how the only wound the vic had was the smallest puncture wound above her heart?" Mac nodded again. "That sort of precision doesn't occur randomly by different people who seem to have a knack for understanding how to clean up a crime scene and work kind of complicated technology."

"So you're saying we're looking for a serial killer?" Mac asked

"Well yeah Mac" I replied

"Chloe, we get serial killer cases every other day. What makes this one so special?" Mac asked with a sigh.

"Because this time the killer could be one of us. Who else knows how to leave no evidence? Who else has access to this building?" I asked wanting Mac to believe me

"Chloe we have no evidence, just theory and that is not how I operate this lab. Without evidence you have nothing. I'm sorry but until you come to me with actual evidence this is just a coincidence" Mac told me moving back round to his desk. "Do you need anything else Chloe, I'm very busy."

"No sir" I replied leaving his office with Sid behind me.

"Look Clo. We'll find the evidence we need to show Mac that this really is a big problem." Sid said placing has round my waist and giving me a side hug in reassurance. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Well then, let's get to work.

* * *

**Well thats Chapter 10 everyone. Hope you enjoyed it. Like I said I'll try to get another chapter up later tonight if not I promise that I'll be back to my usual update every Sunday. See you soon!**


End file.
